Causa y Efecto
by Verde Manzanita
Summary: "No existe la casualidad, sólo la causalidad". Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger deberían aplicarse el cuento. Clasificada en Romance/Humor porque la autora es una cachonda mental obsesionada con la interacción entre opuestos.


**Causa y Efecto**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro y con afán de diversión.

**Soundtrack**: _So Lucky_ – Zdob si Zdub :::: http:/ /www. youtube .com/watch?v=nJnD9Omu5ck&feature=mh_lolz&list=HL1319156705 (recordad eliminar los espacios antes de copiar la dirección en el explorador).

* * *

><p><em>Para Olalla, porque te haría verdaderas barbaridades, my dear.<em>

**Draco Malfoy: una retrospectiva**

Nunca en su vida podría haber imaginado que le iba a pasar algo así, pero allí estaba, como accionado por un resorte, confundido y alterado, con el uniforme desordenado y el aire escapando de sus pulmones más rápidamente que en un partido de quidditch.

Besándola (comiéndole la boca, para ser más exactos) contra la estantería de encantamientos de la biblioteca.

Si no fuera porque sentía claramente el escozor de los dientes de ella en sus labios y el tacto suave de su hombro huesudo no se lo habría creído del todo. Juntos formaban una caótica maraña de ropa y manos que se restregaba frenética contra la madera de la librería. Si no estuvieran en la biblioteca y en una situación de evidente peligro de ser descubiertos quizás no tendría tantos miramientos a la hora de tocarla, y en verdad no es que se estuviese frenando mucho respecto al asunto de dejarse llevar por sus instintos más primarios pero le apetecía hacerle cosas poco apropiadas para una biblioteca de colegio.

Draco se había levantado aquella mañana con la horrible sensación que te aporta tener dieciséis años y estar metido en algo que no va contigo del todo. Había desayudado rápido, había asistido a un par de clases con el semblante adusto, había acabado en la biblioteca y a continuación, una gran laguna de pensamiento le impedía recordar el proceso por el cuál allí la tenía derritiéndose entre sus brazos, aunque debía admitir que era él quien más se derretía. No tenía nada que ver con que fuese ella, ni siquiera con que necesitase una vía de escape a sus problemas habituales. Sencillamente se había dejado llevar tras mandar a su conciencia a la mierda en reiteradas ocasiones a lo largo de la mañana y había acabado morreándose desesperadamente con una persona a la que se había pasado los últimos cinco años odiando.

Así de simple.

Si tan solo hubiese razonado durante un instante se habría dado cuenta de que era algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. No necesariamente con ella, no necesariamente allí. Sólo olvidar que el mundo a su alrededor era una realidad.

Y por la desquiciada determinación con la que el cuerpo de ella le exigía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza se dio cuenta de que en lo que restaba de mañana no iba a necesitar hacer uso de su cerebro, bastaría con su instinto.

* * *

><p><strong> Las tribulaciones de Irma Pince<strong>

En los casi cuarenta años que Irma Pince había pasado encerrada entre libros y polvo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, nada a disgusto, por cierto, nunca jamás había contemplado semejante desfachatez. Ciertamente, cuarenta años son mucho tiempo y la anciana mujer había sido testigo de numerosos desaguisados en el colegio, pero su biblioteca era sagrada, un santuario del saber que ahora dos mocosos de hormonas anarquistas se atrevían a mancillar con sus urgentes necesidades adolescentes. Ya los había visto rondando por la sala con actitud sospechosa, y por Merlín que no lo volverían a hacer.

Irma no conocía a los alumnos, tampoco guardaba mayor interés en conocerlos, pues no eran más que pequeños y no tan pequeños agentes infecciosos que manchaban, rompían y estropeaban sus bien amados libros, pero sí sabía quiénes eran esos dos, y podía jurar que aunque él fuera un cretino maleducado con ínfulas, de ella, que solía cuidar y respetar los manuscritos, no se lo habría esperado jamás, ni en un millón de años. Y no es que no supiese lo que era ser joven, lo había sido también muchos años atrás, aunque no recordaba haberse comportado de forma tan descarada, pero aquellos criajos estúpidos estaban aplastando con el peso de sus cuerpos los grandes volúmenes de la sección de encantamientos y eso no iba a permitírselo a nadie, por comprensibles que fuesen a veces los arrebatos amorosos de efebos y doncellas sin cerebro.

No fue sino al observar impotente el temible espectáculo del crujir de las páginas doblándose contra la madera del suelo, de las tapas encuadernadas en piel extendiéndose al límite, y del terrible llanto de dolor de los libros que caían al suelo alrededor de los dos monstruos adolescentes, llanto que sólo ella podía y merecía oír, cuando decidió, plumero en mano, que iba a darles una lección que jamás olvidarían.

La juventud ya no respetaba nada. A los muchachos ya no les interesaban las cosas verdaderamente importantes de la vida como el saber, la erudición, el estudio o la disciplina, ahora sólo se centraban en lo mundano y voluble. Pero ella no iba a consentir bajo ningún concepto que semejante majadería tuviese lugar en su biblioteca.

Como una madre amante de sus hijos, Irma arrulló mentalmente a los libros caídos en combate y les chilló en silencio que no se preocuparan, que ella los salvaría de aquellos dos invasores del submundo estudiantil.

* * *

><p><strong> Todo lo que siempre quisiste saber sobre Hermione Granger<strong>

Que Hermione Granger era una joven inteligente lo sabía todo el mundo. Que además de inteligente era una estupenda persona lo sabían también sus amigos. Pero que esa muchacha inteligente y buena sentía una fuerte pulsión sexual que necesitaba ser satisfecha, quizás como cualquier adolescente de dieciséis años, eso sólo lo sabía ella. La imagen que daba proyectaba todo lo contrario pero no por ello Hermione dejaba de ser una muchacha muy joven en edad de descubrir. Pronto la curiosidad había dado paso a la necesidad y aunque nunca había pensado en él como en un chico atractivo, su lado depravado parecía haberse dado cuenta de que, en efecto, así era.

La clase de cosas que a Hermione le gustaba descubrir estaban escondidas en la biblioteca, entre las páginas de sus libros. Lo que más placer le producía era pasar su tiempo entre ellos revelando todos los secretos que le ocultaban y no habría renunciado a ello ni por todo el oro del mundo. Sin embargo, había cosas que los libros no podían enseñarle, cosas que necesitaba experimentar por sí misma y que Ron estaba ya poniendo en práctica con la petarda sin cerebro que Lavender Brown era. ¿Por qué ella misma no podía comportarse de vez en cuando como una cabeza hueca?

A Hermione la obsesionaba la idea de la lascivia. Había leído mucho sobre el tema, por supuesto, pero una y otra vez alcanzaba la misma conclusión: la teoría sin práctica de poco valía. Todavía no se sentía del todo lista para afrontar algunos aspectos que la curiosidad por lo sexual comportaba, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte y decidida como para abandonar toda lógica y zambullirse en el escabroso mundo de las relaciones personales.

Lo cierto era que habría matado por ser durante un solo minuto la cazurra de Lavender y poder sentir de primera mano el tacto de unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpecito espigado y la calidez de la primera experiencia descontrolada. Ella ya se había besado con chicos antes pero un inocente roce de labios no tenía nada que ver con lo que buscaba, que era real, palpable y placentero.

Y no fue sino cuando ocurrió que se dejó ir con una facilidad tan impresionante que parecía extremadamente difícil de creer en ella. Porque él no era ni de lejos el tipo de persona con la que había pensado hacerlo pero, demonios, besaba realmente bien.

* * *

><p><strong> La Teoría de Merovingio<strong>

_No existe la casualidad, sólo la causalidad_

Hermione jamás había movido la lengua de aquella manera, claro que tampoco se había presentado la ocasión propicia. El caos a su alrededor era tal que ya no sabía de quién era la mano que se aferraba a la estantería de volúmenes de encantamientos ni dónde había enredado las piernas. A Draco el uniforme le sentaba maravillosamente bien, pero seguro que sin él el mundo se volvería de pronto más maravilloso todavía. Por supuesto, tampoco controlaba las majaderías que se le pasaban por la mente, pero no podía hacerlo, no mientras él se deshacía de los primeros botones de su camisa para morderle el hombro.

Draco en sí poco o nada entendía de lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que necesitaba seguir devorándola. Como Hermione parecía especialmente empeñada en traspasar la barrera de su ropa, el libidinoso joven tironeó un poco de la suya y ella, y aun con limitaciones, pudo colar las manos bajo su chaleco de lana gris y su camisa con el emblema de Slytherin y aferrarse a su cintura. Y tal era la necesidad de él que se aferró a sus piernas, se atrevió a tocarle el trasero y se inclinó más sobre ella con tan mala suerte que, al hacer presión contra su cuerpo, algunos de los libros empezaron a caer de la estantería.

Pero el mundo era tan perfectamente líquido y caliente en aquel momento que ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar que estaban en una biblioteca pública, como tampoco les había dado por razonar que, en efecto, se estaban enrollando. Lejos de buscar explicación a semejante fenómeno continuaron explorando un mundo que no conocían.

Quizás por eso no se dieron cuenta de que la temible bibliotecaria, que no permitía desviaciones de la conducta decente en su santuario, lo había visto todo hasta que la tuvieron casi literalmente encima gritando como una posesa y tratando de separarlos a tirón limpio. Y minutos después, cuando ya en pie y muy tiesos temblaban ante la actitud amenazadora de la señora Irma Pince y sus palabras terribles acerca de conductas poco apropiadas y libros maltratados, Hermione no pudo evitar deshacerse en lágrimas y Draco, invocando poderes sobrehumanos, trataba de bajar su erección de caballo, no por el tamaño sino por la contundencia, porque la señora Pince amenazaba a bramidos con hacerla desaparecer a golpe de plumero.

Adolescentes… nunca comprenderán la ley de causa y efecto.

* * *

><p>Mi primer dramione... más os vale cubrirme de reviews.<p>

Para quien se lo pregunte,_ Merovingio_ es un personaje de _Matrix Reloaded_ que cree ciegamente en la ley de causa y efecto: toda acción tiene una consecuencia lógica. Si a partir de esto alguien piensa que qué tiene que ver eso con el fic, dejadme decir que es tan sencillo como lo siguente: si te enrollas con alguien en una biblioteca tarde o temprano te van a pillar, acción-consecuencia, causa y efecto.

Y la canción, tengo que decir de ella que es muy fanfarrona pero no por ello deja de hablar de amor y lascivia ni de casar _almost perfectly_ con el tipo de historia rápida y divertida que pretendía hacer.

Por último, una pregunta que me mata desde hace tiempo: entre toda la maraña de chicas de hormonas rebeldes que hay en esta página, ¿tengo algún lector masculino? Si la respuesta es que sí, le ruego se de a conocer. Si la respuesta es que no, un gatito morirá.

Hale!


End file.
